warriors_and_survivors_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing/Dawnheart’s Oc adopts!
Hey there! I am an imaginative child and where I live it is one am and I can’t sleep so yeah... by the way, instead of doing Roleplay examples, I’ll be sharing their general with you. If you want to adopt an Oc here is the form: Oc’s Name: Changes made: Roleplay Example: Please give me credit for my ocs, and no spasing out on my page if someone took the Oc you want. If it is a SkyClan or BloodClan cat it is automatically excepted, but you will have to take the Oc and get it excepted if it is not part of those clans. Please, when entering ocs you got from this page, at the end of your form, put: Credit To: Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing ——— Name: Potato Clan: BloodClan Rank: Servant Gender: Male Description: A weak, hairless sphinx cat. He is probably the stupidest cat in BloodClan history. He has pathetic looking green eyes and half of hiss whiskers have been torn off for a recent punishment. General info: Is just plain annoying and horribly pathetic. He can barely stay up on his two paws. And if he ever manages to escape the camp, he will train up and if his plan works join ShadowClan. Other: He has no family. He is forever alone. ADOPTED BY MYSTERYPINE! DO NOT ASK FOR THIS OC! ——— Name: Yellowpaw Clan: ThunderClan Rank: Apprentice Gender: Female Description: A tiny she-cat, and often gets mistaken for a large kit. Her sandy yellow pelt is covered in scars because her father, Wolfthistle, abuses her regularly. She has large azure blue eyes, and her claws are incredibly long and can definitely leave a mark. General info: She loves swimming, and is often found by ThunderClan and RiverClan patrols alike swimming in the river near sunningrocks. She doesn’t know who her mother is, but her father will regularly take out his anger on her. She has a short temper like her father, but unlike him, protective of her friends. Other: Father is Wolfthistle. ——— Name: Wolfthistle Clan: ThunderClan Ranking: Warrior Gender: Male Description: A white tom white sandy yellow markings across his pelt. He has sharp, painful claws and black eyes. He has a burn mark on his underbelly after an encounter with some twoleg smokers. General info: He has a daughter named Yellowpaw, and he gets regularly angry and takes out his anger on her. He thinks he knows what’s best for his clan and wrongly thinks he would be a good leader. He had no compassion whatsoever, and he has barely any sympathy for any cat. He will do anything to get power and control over his clan or another cat. Other: His daughter is Yellowpaw. ——— Name: Blueflower Clan: RiverClan Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Description: A blue-gray fured torticeshell. She has sparking yellow eyes that draw attention to her beautiful looks. Her pelt is usually wet. General info: She knows a lot of cats like her, but her dream is to one day be leader of RiverClan, so she never wants kits. When she knows a battle is coming, she will go dip in the river and soak her pelt in water. She will then shake her pelt out and then she will be hard to grab because she is slippery. She is very agile, and her sister is currently looking after her newly born kit. She sometimes tries to entertain him, but her nephew is more interested in dirt. Other: She has a sister named Swanfeather, and a nephew named Shadowkit. ——— Name: Swanfeather Clan: RiverClan Rank: Queen Gender: Female Description: Like her sister, she is a beautiful blue gray tortoiseshell with azure eyes. Her right eye is covered in a scar from a badger, so she is partially blind. General info: She currently has one kit, named Shadowkit. She is trying to teach him to eat something other then dirt, but it isn’t going well. She doesn’t know who the father of ShadowKit is, but she hopes his dirt eating problem will straighten out before he becomes an apprentice. Other: Her sister is Blueflower, and her son is Shadowkit. ——— Name: Shadowkit Clan: RiverClan Rank: Kit Gender: Male Description: He is a blue gray tortoiseshell tabby mix, with black markings like a tiger. his left eye is azure blue and his right eye is hazel. His fur normally has a lot of dirt in it. General info: He loves dirt. That’s it. Make up the rest im too lazy except he is very derpy. Other: Mother is Swanfeather, Aunt is Blueflower. ——— Name: Redkit Clan: WindClan Rank: Kit Gender: Male Description: Redkit is an orange tabby cat, with disturbing white eyes that seem to glow in the dark. He only has half a tail. General info: Redkit doesn’t remember anything before living in WindClan, except a scary cat chasing him into the forest. He has been declawed, and he is terrified of non-clan cats. He is very jumpy, and easily scared. When someone asked him why he’s such a scaredy-cat, he answers that they will never go through what he did. Other: No family, possibly ex kittypet ——— Thanks for reading. I will add more ocs soon or have a part two because I should probably go to sleep now. Bye. Category:Blog posts